It'll cost ya
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [RickxKai] Kai desperately needs to listen to the radio, but he doesn’t have one. He finds Rick who is listening to his stereo. Kai wants it and Rick won’t give it up for free. What does he want in return?


Title: It'll cost ya  
Summary: Kai desperately needs to listen to the radio, but he doesn't have one. He finds Rick who is listening to his stereo. Kai wants it and Rick won't give it up for free. What does he want in return?  
Pairings: Rick/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff, Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

I've received a few requests asking me if I would do a Rick/Kai oneshot and I thought "Why the hell not?". I get to claim first Rick/Kai! Now that's an odd pairing. It has nothing to do with "Behind the mask" I just felt like doing it. Please enjoy.

* * *

The shrill noise of his mobile ringing alerted Kai and prompted him to search around in his bag to find the electronic device. He eventually finds is and with a quick flick of his wrist flips it open and speaks into it. "Hello?"

_"Kai, it's Ray. Mr. Dickinson is about to announce the latest news on the radio about the upcoming tournament. I think you should listen to this."_

Kai inwardly cursed. He's in the middle of central park. Where is he going to get a radio? He sighs, but thanks Ray anyway. He'll have to get someone to explain it to him later. Even though he is beyond curious about what the old man is up to, there is very little he can do.

But as he flicks his phone shut, he hears the familiar, obnoxious sound of heavy metal being played at an ungodly volume. And all that tells him one thing. Rick, the obnoxious, foul tempered blader from the All stars is around here somewhere. Although very, very reluctant Kai heads out to find said the bulky youth and see if he can use his radio.

Rick…Rick is something else. He seems annoying, loud, obnoxious and appears to be in the game of Beyblade for the money. However, one thing is untrue. True, he is loud, annoying and obnoxious, he doesn't Beyblade because he wants the attention, he does so out of pride and honor.

As Kai continues to walk through central park, the music he was following grows increasingly louder so he knows he's heading in the right direction. And soon enough, there he is, leaning against a tree his foot tapping in time to the music.

"Rick!" Kai yells over the music.

The silver hair teen snaps his head up, confusion on his face when his eyes lands on Kai. Kai stood before him with his hands on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently. Rick let his eyes move up and down Kai's body, taking in every curve and detail. Although the teen was incredibly strong, he had very little muscle mass. He looks scrawny to put it bluntly. Still, he seems to have all the curves, in all the right places.

Rick rose an eyebrow and turns his music off, wondering what Kai could possibly want with him. "What ya want?" he asks.

"I need your CD player," Kai tells him.

"What for?"

"Mr. Dickinson is making an announcement on the radio regarding the rules for the upcoming tournament," Kai explains. Surely Rick would want to know about the rules too, right?

Rick snorts. "So? It'll be the same as last years."

Kai frowns. "We don't know that. Look, it'll take just a minute."

Rick taps his chin in thought. It wouldn't hurt to just hand his CD player over to Kai for just a moment, but for some reason Rick finds himself declining. He wants to see what Kai will do if he says no. He smirks to himself. This should prove interesting.

"Let me see," Rick drawls. He climbs to his feet, stretches his long frame. Then he quickly leans over and picks up his boom box and places it on his shoulder. "Nah."

Kai blinks, then scowls. "What?"

Rick laughs and waves over his shoulder, making it look obnoxious on purpose. "No one touches the radio but me."

Kai scowls harder. Suddenly he stamps his foot almost childishly. "Rick, give me your CD player."

Rick laughs again and continues to walk away, effortlessly carrying the large player on his shoulder. He discreetly glances over his shoulder and his smirk widens. It appears to him that Kai is seething in his own skin. The teen growls something under his breath then jogs up behind Rick.

"Rick," Kai says, trying to get his attention. "Rick, stop ignoring me!" He yells, but when Rick continued to ignore him, he huffs, a pout forming in his lips. He glances to his left to see a trash can filled with empty aluminum cans of soda drink. He grabs an armful of cans, some of them still full. He then pegs three empty cans at Rick's head in rapid succession, each one hitting their mark.

"Ow!" Rick yells as he suffered three dead on hits to the back of his head. He spun around on his heel to glare heatedly at Kai. "Jeez, what was that for?"

"You were ignoring me," Kai tells him simply.

"You ignore people all the time!" Rick retorts, balancing CD player in his arms as he glares disgruntled at the dual hair Russian.

"I'm allowed to!" Kai yells back. "I'm a hypocrite!"

Rick blinks, his mind blank of a comeback. "You know," he said after a moment. "that's pretty hard to argue against."

Kai seems to perk up at those words. "So you'll let me?"

"Let me think… No!"

Kai automatically frowns and picks up another can holding it as if he was ready to peg it at him again. "This one's full!" he warns.

Rick's eyes widen slightly in fright and holds his hand up as a shield. "All right, jeez. I swear, it's not worth the bruises," he says and lowers his arm as Kai lowers his. "But before I do…"

Kai frowns again. "Humph."

"Drop it," he says, pointing to the offending can.

Kai hesitates, still holding the can tightly. "How do I know you will give it to me if I do?"

"You have my word," Rick replies.

"How much is that worth?" Kai asks, slyly.

Rick looks insulted for a moment and bristles. "Look, do you want to listen to the radio or not?"

Kai glares at him for a moment, his eyes searching. But after a moment he drops the can into the bin along with the others he was holding in his arms. "Fine, but if you back out now I'll launch Dranzer at you, right between the eyes."

Rick sweatdrops. "You're one hell of a negotiator."

Kai ignores the comment and points to the CD player. "Hand it over."

Rick lifts it up, but then hesitates, a smirk forming on his lips again. "One more thing."

Kai visibly bristles. "I knew it!" he sneers, his hand going for his Beyblade.

"I want something in return," Rick tells him before Kai could pull out his launcher as well.

Kai pauses, his eyes suspicious. "Like what?" he asks slowly, inwardly wondering if all this was really worth the effort.

Rick says nothing, but seems to process this perverted grin about him. His eyes once again wandering over the body before him.

Kai feels a little unnerved with the way Rick was checking him out, but glances at his watch. "Look, I don't have time for this," he says. "just hand it over."

"It'll cost ya," he warns the smirk still sitting smugly on his lips.

"I don't care," Kai finds himself saying, pointing to the CD player for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. "just hand it over."

And this time, the silver hair youth did. Kai quickly takes it and gently places it on the ground. He kneels in front of it, playing with the tune dial, looking for the right station. Soon enough, he found it. Just in time too as the radio's news announcer informs his listeners that Mr. Dickinson is making a speech about the new rules.

Kai listens to the station patiently, making mental notes on what the Beyblade director had said. The rules were pretty much the same as last years, except they'll be going five rounds instead of three. That's something to please the fans. But, also something to make the competing Beyblade teams train harder for. Three rounds was hard, five is going to be madness. Once he's done, Kai turns the CD player off and stands back on his feet, looking blankly at Rick who was leaning against a tree.

"There, see?" Kai asks, mockingly. "That didn't take long, now did it?"

Rick returns the blank stare for a moment, then smirks. "You still need to pay the fee."

Kai unwillingly winces, a small feeling of dread making it's presence known in his stomach. "What fee?" he asks.

Rick's smirk widens considerably as he suddenly grabs Kai by the arms and crushes him against his chest, he mouth coming down harshly against Kai, his lips moving hungrily. Kai's eyes widen for a fraction of time, before slipping close and parting his lips for Rick's talented tongue to slip inside. He moans loudly as Rick began searching ever nook and cranny in his mouth, his tongue expertly moving against his. Kai let this continue for a bit longer before breaking the kiss and slipping out of Rick's arms, straightening his clothes.

"Well, my debt is paid," Kai says as he seductively flicks his hair out of his eyes, his eyes hold a come-hither look. "See ya, Rick."

Rick blinks, then smirks, noticing the look in his eyes. He bends over to pick up his radio and balances on his shoulder again. "You know," he says. "you can ask for the radio whenever you like. But it'll cost ya," he adds suggestively.

Kai unwilling purrs. He likes the sound of that. "Hmm? I might have another use for your radio soon."

"Tonight?" Rick asks, his eyes hungry.

"Oh yes," Kai purrs again as he turns on his heel and begins to walk away, his hips swinging seductive. "See you then and don't you dare be late." With that said, Kai walks away.

Rick watches him, his eyes staring intently on Kai's perky little ass. He licks his lips. He can't wait to get a piece of that. When Kai finally disappears from sight Rick glances at his CD player. He pats his baby. He has to make sure it's in top condition for tonight. To drown out some other noises that might happen to spring up while Kai is repaying his debt.

* * *

Lol, I hope you enjoyed that. I had a lot of fun writing it. It wasn't that difficult, surprisingly. Both characters are proud and strong so one would assume they would have a very passionate relationship. I'm going to have to do a Miguel/Kai fic soon. I'm going through withdrawals.

Please review.


End file.
